The Brookstone Roleplay Storyline
ROLEPLAYING WILL BEGIN ON OCTOBER 22. PLEASE HAVE YOUR WB'S AND EVERYTHING READY BY OCTOBER 21. THANK YOU. AND ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT WE ONLY PUT THE BASIC PERSONALITIES, SO FEEL FREE TO ADD ANY OF YOUR OWN. THANK YOU. AND ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT WE WILL BE CONSTANTLY ADDING TO YOUR CHARACTERS UNTIL THE DUE DATE OF OCTOBER 21. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH US AND HAVE A GOOD DAY. Storyline: There once was a family, who lived in a castle. I'm this family, there were 4 kids. Ellianna, Carter, Brooklynn, and Anne. These kids liked their life, but didn't like the way their parents were treating them. So they came up with a plan, and ran away. But then learned the consequences of running away, and tried to find help to get back home. Eventually Willow and Zaire find them in the woods and offer to help them out. Help these kids along the way as they find a way back home! Characters: Ellianna Brookstone, roleplayed by Crystal: Appearance: Ellie has dark brown wavy hairhair, and dark blue eyes with bits of silver that look like stars. Model: Danielle Campbell Quote: "Beauty isn't about having a pretty face. It's about having a pretty mind, a pretty heart, and a pretty soul." Ability: Pyrokinetic Nickname: Ellie Personality: Ellie is very cheerful, worried for her siblings, and easy to pursuade Relationship: None yet Siblings: Carter, Brooklynn, Anne. Parents: Cassandra and David Brookstone. Age: 16 More Info: Ellie was originally going to be exiled because of her dangerous ability, but the king fought for her to be able to stay in the palace and to be able to use her ability freely. Also, she like fairytails. Carter Brookstone, roleplayed bt Banana: Appearance: Carter has dark brown hair, and light silvery blue eyes. Model: Hayes Grier Quote: "Life is not about waiting until the storm passes. It's about learning to dance in the rain." Ability: Talented Shade Nickname: None Personality: Protective, full of himself Relationship: None yet '' Siblings: Brooklynn, Anne, Ellianna. Parents: Cassandra and David Brookstone Age: 14 (Brooklynn's twin) More Info: Brooklynn Brookstone, roleplayed by Mallowmelt: Appearance: Brook has black hair, and light silvery blue eyes. Model: Aubrey Miller Quote: "Chin up, princess. it makes the crown slip." ability: Inflictor Nickname: Brook (but only family and close friends can call her that. Or else, look out) personality: Shy and quiet relationship: None yet '' Siblings: Carter, Ellianna, Anne. Parents: Cassandra and David Brookstone Age: 14 (Carter's twin) More Info: Brooklynn started dating the guy she had a crush on forever, ''but then he dumped her, saying he found somebody he liked better. This hurt Brooklynn alot, so now she doesn't speak to anyone. Anyone except Carter, the guy she trusts most. Anne Brookstone, Roleplayed by Bea: Appearance: Anne has blonde hair, and dark blue eyes with bits of silver that look like stars. Model: McKenna Grace Qoute: (either you decide or we can for you. Your choice.) Ability: Talented Empath Nickname: None Personality: Annoying, prankster, (WIP) Relationship: None ''yet siblings: Carter, Brooklynn, Ellianna. Parents: Cassandra and David Brookstone Age: 10 More Info: Queen Cassandra Brookstone, roleplayed by Maddie: Appearance: Cass has Dark brown hair, and light silvery blue eyes. Model: Martina McBride Quote: (either you decide or we can for you. Your choice) Ability: Froster Nickname: Cass Personality: Kind, caring, (WIP) Relationship: Married Siblings: Unknown Parents: Karen and George Age: 36 More Info: Cass had been a maid in the castle before David's dad conquered the country. They fell in love during the battles. King David Brookstone, roleplayed by Vee: Appearance: Black hair, and dark blue eyes with bits of silver that look like stars. Model: Gad Elbaz (see Mallowmelt for suggested picture) Qoute: (either you decide or we can for you. Your choice) (see Mallowmelt for suggested quote) Ability: Guster Nickname: None Personality: strict, humorous Relationship: Married Siblings: None Parents: Juliana and Francis Brookstone Age: 36 More Info: David's dad conquered this Elvin country, but died in the proccess, leaving David to be king, even though he didn't want to, Willow, Roleplayed by Rida Appearance: Willa has brown hair, and stormy gray eyes with light blue around the edges. Model: Andrea Bowen Qoute: (either you decide or we can for you. Your choice) ability: Telepath Nickname: Willa personality: Very energetic happy girl, who tries to make the best of her situation. Great story teller. relationship: None ''yet '' Siblings: Zaire Parents: Unknown Age: 15 More Info: Willa and Zaire had been dropped off in the forest when she was 5 and he was only 3, leaving them to fend for themselves. Willa had taken it upon herself to raise Zaire (and herself) in the right way, despite their clossness in age. The only home she's ever known was the forest. Zaire, Roleplayed by Moon: Appearance, Brown hair, stormy gray eyes with light blue around the edges. Model: Isaak Presley (see Mallowmelt for suggested picture) quote: (either you decide or we can for you. Your choice) ability: Hydrokinetic personality: Can be a bit dark and mysterious and wary of things. relationship: None ''yet '' Siblings: Willow Parents: Unknown Age: 13 More Info: Zaire loves the forest, as its the only home he's ever known. And he loves to explore the different parts of it, even though Willa forbade him to do so. So at night, when he's sure his sister is asleep, he explores the wonders of the woods. Information: If wanting to RP one of these characters, please contact Crystal, or Mallowmelt. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact Crystal, or Mallowmelt. Category:Roleplay Location